Make us SceneAre we just a wet Dream?
by Lilian Browen
Summary: Brendon and Ryan like each other until the things get complicated... or maybe they didn't like at all...Brendon y Ryan se gustan hasta que las cosas se complicas... o talvez no se gustaban del todo...
1. MAKE US SCENE!

**Bueno esto se trata de PATD, Brendon y Ryan se gustan y ambos lo ignoran.**

**Espero que les guste, obviamente es pura ficción y no se si ellos se gusten o no de verdad, no son mi propiedad obviamente ni ellos ni sus canciones (PATD) y solo los use para divertirme un rato, espero que les guste!**

**We're just a wet dream**

Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

(Panic!: meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us to take a chance

(Panic!: meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us...

Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote

Brendon estaba ahí, en medio del escenario como siempre, justo terminaba la canción y yo estaba ahí, esperando que esta vez algo cambiara, esperando. El comenzó su ya tan conocido dialogo para presentar "Lying" mientras yo pretendía no poner atención y aquí estaba, viniendo hacia mi, nunca me había sentido tan nervioso, se acercó más y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar o siquiera darme cuenta, sentí sus labios a unos milímetros de mi boca, tocando mi piel, no estoy seguro pero creo que enrojecí hasta más no poder, me alejé de él aunque demasiado tarde, y él continuó como si nada, mejor así, mejor que nunca se diera cuenta de lo que siento por él, para él solo es un espectáculo, al igual que para toda la prensa y la gente… ellos no ven más allá del espectáculo que ofrecemos, y así como no entienden una palabra de lo que nuestras canciones tratan de decir, tampoco entenderían lo que siento por él, pero así está todo mejor, mientras todo siga pareciendo un espectáculo mi corazón está a salvo.

I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs  
Boy you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue  
If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
Well keep quiet let us sing like the doves  
Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof.

Se terminó el show, Ryan no podía dejar de mirar a Brendon, pero él ni lo notaba, Brendon estaba en una entretenida platica con Jon, había sido uno de los mejores conciertos y todos iban platicando, pero Ryan no se sentía con ganas de platicar, así que se sentó en un rincón con su libreta donde escribía cualquier idea que le llegaba a la cabeza.

Spencer notó que Ryan estaba algo alejado, así que se acercó para ver que pasaba.

It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us...

Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote

Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote

¿qué tienes? – Spencer - ¿Por qué no vienes a platicar?

Ah no, nada, es que me sentí inspirado – Ryan

A ver… - Spencer le arrebató el cuaderno

No, no lo leas, no es… no... no está terminado… - Respondió Ryan todo angustiado tratando de quitarle el cuaderno

¿Qué pasa? No importa.. a ver… - Alejó el cuaderno de Ryan y este al no saber que hacer salió corriendo al baño y se encerró

¿A dónde va….? – Empezó a decir Spencer pero se acababa de dar cuenta de algo.

Definitivamente eso no eran canciones, más bien parecía una novela de amor dedicada a… Brendon.

Durante el día siguiente, Ryan la pasó tratando de evadir a Spencer a como diera lugar, no quería comentarios acerca de lo que había escrito en su libreta, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle a Spencer en donde la había dejado. Hasta el momento era un buen día, despreocupado y Ryan no tenía ganas de salir del hotel, ahí estaba bien.

Hey¿y si vamos a dar la vuelta? – Jon

Oh si! Parece una buena idea – dijo Spencer extrañamente entusiasmado

Si! Suena bien, y aún hay tiempo – Brendon

No se, no tengo ganas de salir – Dijo Ryan algo aburrido

No seas aguafiestas!! – le dijo Jon acercándose – seguro de que ni por unos tacos?

Ah… nop – Ryan

Ni por un helado? – Brendon

Nop… - Ryan

Y que tal por una malteada…. – Dijo Spencer, Ryan estaba a punto de contestar cuando lo interrumpió – de Vainilla…..

Malteada? – Ryan

Si… y de vainilla… - Spencer

De vainilla? – Ryan

Ajaaaa…… - Todos

Oh… uh… ok ok está bien me tienen.. solo porque es de vainilla:D – Ryan

Todos festejaron a Spencer por lograr convencer a Ryan de que los acompañara y se fueron a comprar malteadas, llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, lo que menos querían era que alguna persona ya fuera de la prensa o no, los reconociera, porque últimamente no dejaban en paz a Brendon y Ryan divulgando rumores sobre la relación entre ambos chicos.

Spencer se levantó checando que no hubiera nadie y miró a los de mas

Yo voy por las malteadas, de lo de siempre no? – les dijo mirándolos mientras todos asentían – ok… ah… quien se ofrece para ayudarme?... Ryan? – Dijo mirándolo

Ah que?.. yo.. ah.. esta bien…. – Ryan se levantó resignado, Brendon lo siguió con la mirada.

Fueron por las malteadas, Ryan permaneció en silencio mientras Spencer pedía las malteadas, luego este miro a Ryan que pretendió que no se daba cuenta.

Escucha… sobre lo que leí… - Spencer

Olvida lo que leíste – Ryan

No, escucha… ¿realmente sientes algo por Brendon? – Spencer

Ah… ¿y si así fuera que? – Dijo Ryan poniéndose rojo sin querer

Nada… solo, no te ilusiones mucho, tu sabes que es Brendon yel solo juega en el show, vamos es lo que le has estado diciendo a la prensa todo este tiempo… ¿realmente sientes algo? – Spencer

Si ya se ya se, por eso no quería que nadie supiera como me siento, y ya se que lo he estado negando todo el tiempo, no me lo tienes que recordar – Ryan

Bueno, pero ahora que lo sé, solo te puedo decir que trates de olvidar el asunto… no se aléjate un poco si no quieres que te lastimen, te lo digo como tu amigo – Le dijo Spencer

Las malteadas… - Dijo Ryan señalando que ya estaban enfrente listas para llevárselas.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Jon y Brendon platicaban, Jon notó, en un momento, que Brendon se quedaba como perdido, siguió su mirada, estaba mirando a Ryan o eso parecía, lo miraba como si… le gustara?, nah, estaba alucinando, le dio un codazo a Brendon.

Hey, te estoy hablando, maldición! – Jon

Que?... ah si, perdón, decías que… - Brendon

Ryan y Spencer regresaron y se sentaron, Brendon sonrió todo feliz y tomó su vaso, así estuvieron un rato platicando, pero ¿qué pasaba? De pronto Brendon se sentía bastante extraño frente a Ryan, se quedó un rato mirándolo tomar su malteada, era la cosa más bella que jamás había visto, no… un momento, era su amigo… no podía pensar así, desvió la mirada y se dirigió a él continuando con la plática, como siempre lo abrazó, Ryan pretendió no escuchar ni sentir, terminó su malteada y se levantó.

Nos vamos? – Ryan mirándolos a todos.

Todos se levantaron, Camino a casa, Brendon seguía tratando de llamar la atención de Ryan, y Jon lo notó pero trató de no darle importancia, Ryan seguía pretendiendo que Brendon le daba igual aún cuando por dentro sentía unas fuertes ganas de correr y abrazarlo y confesarle todo, pero no, tenía que aguantar y olvidarlo, tal como Spencer le había dicho, para Brendon los besos y acercamientos sugestivos eran solo parte del espectáculo, un juego.

Jon se dio cuenta en el camino de las acciones de Brendon, parecía que estuviese sentido por el reciente comportamiento de Ryan, y ahora que lo pensaba, Ryan también estaba raro, así que decidió comentarlo con Spencer.

Oye, Spencer… no notas algo raro entre estos dos? – Dijo Jon señalando a Brendon y Ryan

¿Qué¿ah, porque lo dices? – Spencer

Bueno, primero porque Ryan está como que indiferente con Brendon, bueno siempre pero ahora más, y segundo, porque ya van varias veces que me cacho a Brendon echándole unas miraditas bien raras a Ryan y como que anda sentido porque no lo pela – Jon

¿Qué¿miraditas¿sentido? Ay no… - Spencer

Si… miraditas… como si le gustara o alga si… jajaja – Jon

Spencer se detuvo y jaló a Jon repentinamente como sorprendido

Que?

No, nada…luego te cuento – Spencer siguió andando pensando en las palabras de Jon

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Ryan había comenzado a ignorar un poco a Brendon. En unas semanas sería el fin del tour y Ryan estaba agradecido por eso, ya no quería seguir presentando el mismo espectáculo día tras día donde tenía que soportar el hecho de que Brendon se acercara a él, si las cosas seguían así, jamás lo podría olvidar; por otro lado, durante los últimos días se había encontrado con uno de sus buenos amigos, William, estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para alejarse de Brendon, y además había conocido a una chica.

Una tarde, los 4 estaban en el hotel, no había mucho que hacer y solo estaban ahí sin decir nada, de pronto Spencer se levantó.

Hey Jon, me acompañas por algo de comer? –le dijo estirándose

¿Qué?, no que flojera – Jon

Dije que si me acompañabas ¬¬ - Spencer

AAAH!!!... si si… pensándolo bien yo también tengo hambre – Jon

Spencer y Jon salieron de la habitación del hotel, la verdad era que no irían por comida, solo era un pretexto para dejar a Brendon y Ryan solos, pues después de un largo debate, habían llegado a la conclusión de que los otros dos se gustaban, Spencer, sintiéndose mal por lo que había provocado (el hecho de que Ryan botara a Brendon) convenció a Jon de ayudarle a arreglar el daño.

Mientras tanto, Ryan miró a Brendon, no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de estar solo con él, se levantó para ir a…cualquier lugar alejado de Brendon, maldita la hora en que Spencer y Jon habían decidido largarse, y ahora que lo pensaba… no andaban raros esos dos? Como sea, Ryan se metió al baño siendo seguido por la mirada de Brendon.

Ryan – Dijo Brendon desde donde estaba (cuajado en la cama)

Eh? – Respondió Ryan desde el baño

Oye es mi imaginación o…¿Por qué últimamente no me hablas? – Brendon se levantó caminando por la habitación

¿Qué? No, claro que te hablo, es tu imaginación – Ryan

Es que… ah nada… - Brendon reparó en un cuaderno junto a una de las camas, lo agarro sin mucho interés y lo empezó a hojear – estás raro últimamente conmigo… - dijo mientras se detenía a leer algo un poco distraídamente.

No se de que hablas, estas loco – Ryan trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Brendon continuó hojeando la libreta, eran solo ideas para canciones nuevas, sin duda escritas por Ryan…hasta que se encontró algo. Su nombre estaba escrito en más de una página, curioso se puso a leer y se sorprendió, los últimos escritos solo hablaban de él y de… lo que Ryan sentía, no podía estar pasando eso, y Ryan no podía haber escrito semejante cosa, eran amigos, pero aún cuando no podía imaginarse esa situación, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Brendon¿era verdad que Ryan lo amaba¿y sería cierto lo que sentía por él¿por qué repentinamente se sentía tan bien al leer eso? Era, sin duda, lo que Brendon había esperado escuchar de la boca de Ryan durante tanto tiempo y se sintió tan emocionado que corrió al baño y abrió la puerta encontrando a Ryan recargado en el lavabo con cara de desconcierto.

Ryan! Esto… esto – le mostró el cuaderno

¿qué haces con eso¿estuviste leyendo?!!! – Dijo Ryan, poniéndose rojo sin poder evitarlo y hasta cierto punto un poco molesto

Es verdad lo que dice ahí? – Dijo Brendon acercándose

Yo… esto… - Ryan trataba de evadir la mirada de Brendon

Lo es?... Ryan yo… - Se acercó a él y lo empujó contra la pared sosteniéndolo en ella por las muñecas

Brendon, eso era… yo solo… - Pero Brendon lo calló con un beso.

Unos minutos después, Brendon y Ryan estaban dentro de una guerra de besos y caricias en contra de la ropa y las palabras, la puerta estaba cerrada y ambos sabían en que terminaría esta parte del espectáculo.


	2. It isn't good, even if you do

CAP 2.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y cada vez se hacían más monótonos los shows, no para el público, pero para los chicos, era verdad que cada show era diferente y tenía lo suyo, pero estaban tan cansados de la misma rutina y de los aviones que ya no veían mucho sentido en el show, aunque claro, no podían faltar las sonrisas cuando veían al montón de fans bajo el escenario gritando y cantando.

Ryan había estado pensando muchas cosas durante las semanas anteriores, sobre todo cuando tenía momentos a solas (últimamente todo era prensa y gente, y en sus pocos días libres la había pasado con William que estaba descansando de su propio tour, ahora los acompañaba algunas veces), ya no sabía si se sentía mal o bien, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de olvidar lo que había sucedido en el baño de ese hotel, y sin embargo simplemente no podía olvidarlo del todo.

Pensaba en porqué alguien podría ser tan cruel, en realidad culpaba a Brendon de muchas cosas a parte de su crueldad, era algo imperdonable para Ryan, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, lo que Brendon le había dicho esa noche había llegado tan profundo en su corazón, que para el siguiente día cuando Brendon pretendió y los siguientes días cuando siguió pretendiendo que no pasaba nada especia, su corazón se había desgarrado tanto que ya no le veía mucho caso seguir pensando en ello. No había querido hablar de eso con nadie, y como Brendon también lo había negado todo, nadie sospechaba nada, pero el dolor que Ryan aún seguía sintiendo nadie se lo podía quitar y solo lograba olvidarlo cuando se iba a algún bar con sus amigos, más específicamente con William. No sabía porque pero al acercarse más a él había descubierto lo especial que ella, y aún mejor, era el hecho de que cuándo salía con él los de más también salían con otras personas, podía hablar completamente con él sin temer que alguien lo escuchara.

Pero cuándo la gira se reanudó y los shows comenzaron otra vez, Ryan comenzó a recordar todo, y aún sintiéndose mal decidió que debía olvidar por su propio bien y si quería olvidar eso significaba también no permitir que nadie, ni siquiera él, se lo recordase.

Eran los días tan pesados desde ese momento, la confusión se había apoderado de Brendon, no sabía si había decidido alejarse por miedo o si simplemente no quería nada, no sabía nada de él, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue aparentar que todo seguí igual, tal vez no era el mejor plan, pensaba, pero al menos le daría tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y lo que había hecho.

Y bien, mientras más alejado la pasaba de Ryan estaba mejor, o eso era lo que se quería demostrar a sí mismo, pero él sabía lo mal que se sentía ver a Ryan alejarse con William, no tenía nada contra él, pero ¿de cuando acá eran tan buenos amigos? ¿no se suponía que él, Brendon, era su mejor amigo?. Simplemente, pensaba Brendon, lo que había hecho lo había molestado aunque no lo pareciera, pero no iba a tratar de arreglarlo, porque ni siquiera sabía si porque se sentía así, que confusión, estaba metido en un buen aprieto consigo mismo y sin poder pedirle ayuda a la persona que normalmente se la había pedido.

Aquí estamos de nuevo, todos los fans, es tarde y estamos listos para el show, no podemos esperar más para verlos tocar en vivo, para ver el espectáculo que traen consigo, el circo, las bailarinas, la música y sus propias actitudes en el escenario, y esperamos todo un día para conseguir estar cerca, y aquí empieza todo, han apagado las luces, y ellos han comenzado a tocar, es lo mejor que puede suceder.

La no tan larga lista de canciones ha comenzado, y ellos se ven como siempre, con todas las ganas que tienen de tocar para sus fans.

Los chicos cantamos, saltamos y gritamos algunas veces, todo es genial.

Las chicas gritamos, aquí viene nuestra parte favorita, Brendon se acerca a Ryan, se acerca cada vez más mientras dice su diálogo presentando aquella canción, se acerca… pero que sucede? Esta vez Ryan no simplemente se ha alejado, esta vez sostiene la cabeza de Brendon, todos gritan, pero no todos se han dado cuenta de que Ryan ha negado con la cabeza y de que Brendon se disculpó con gestos por su acción, nadie ha notado nada, todos estaban ocupados gritando, pero todos lo vimos.

Ese no fue el único show en donde sucedió lo mismo, pero nadie lo notaba a parte de ellos dos, o parecía seguir siendo parte del show, la verdad solo Ryan y Brendon la sabía.

Pero Ryan estaba alto de negar y negar continuamente, y Brendon no lograba comprender que demonios sucedía, tenía la cabeza llena de demasiadas porquerías para entenderlo.

Y pasadas unas semanas Ryan se hartó, se hartó de verdad, no quería seguir en medio de toda esa porquería, no quería, y era perfecto, su noche libre, se iría, no importaba si iba solo, se iría por una noche a olvidar las cosas que dolían de verdad.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sweeps you away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Perfecto, Ryan conseguiría a alguien para pasar la noche, haría lo que fuera, ese no era él mismo, y lo sabía, pero no importaba, estaba harto. Y mientras más rápido se fuera mejor, tuvo el tiempo necesario para decirles a los chicos que iba a salir sin dar ningún detalle, y se fue.

Spencer no era el único preocupado por el asunto, así que dejando a Jon encargado decidió seguir a su amigo.

_Oh, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Well I'm afraid that I  
Well that's right  
That I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Ryan logró llegar al lugar, un pequeño bar con no muy Buena pinta, no importaba ya el lugar ni el precio, iba a olvidar por una noche todo lo que no había logrado olvidar en semanas, no importaba ya nada.

Y Ryan lo hizo, comenzó a olvidar entre vasos y vasos de alguna cosa que ya ni siquiera podía distinguir, estaba ebrio y lo sabía, pero mientras más ebrio estuviese mejor para llevar a cabo sus intenciones en esa noche.

Spencer había salido demasiado tarde a perseguir a su amigo, tenía idea de a donde podría haber ido, porque aunque no había mencionado nada, era algo obvio lo que sucedía. Pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

Por otro lado, alguien si había seguido al chico a tiempo, entró al lugar y lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró medio tirado en la barra y se acercó a él para tratar de convencerlo de detenerse, no se veía en un buen estado.

Vamos, regresemos al hotel, esto no es lo que quieres –

¿Cómo sabes que no lo es? No puedes saberlo! Déjame en paz, aquí estoy bien – respondió Ryan a punto de caer de su silla

No, no estás bien, no eres así, vamos al hotel -

No!!! No quiero!! Está noche es mía! Libre de todos los de más solo yo y esto… - señaló su vaso – y algunas chicas por ahí…

Ryan… comprende esto no esta bien –

NO QUIERO! ENTIÉNDELO ESTA NOCHE ES LIBRE DE TODO! INCLUSO DE TI BRENDON URIE! – Dijo Ryan arrebatándole el micrófono a un hombre que estaba cantando.

Antes de que Brendon pudiera reaccionar Ryan se encontraba en el escenario, apenas podía mantenerse en piepero comenzó a cantar una canción bastante conocida para Brendon, y mientras la cantaba miraba a Brendon, con una mirada de odio y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Well I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Well I'm afraid that I  
Well that's right  
That I may have faked it and  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety

Ryan terminó y fue bajado del escenario por el personal del lugar, algunas personas se burlaban, otras solo lo miraban, Brendon ayudó a Ryan, o al menos trató, pues este se soltó y lo empujó.

Basta! Necesitamos hablar – Brendon jaló a Ryan a una parte alejada de la gente – que te sucede? Porque haces esto?

Porqué? Porque?! Y te atreves a preguntarme tu! Gran imbécil?

Que…? – Brendon

Todo esto es por tu culpa! Como puedes ser tan idiota?? Y cómo puedes mentir tanto!?

Pero que hice?... – Brendon

Eres tan…

Ryan! – Se escuchó una vos desde la puerta. Ryan volteó casi cayendo al suelo – te he estado buscando! ¿Brendon? Que hacen aquí?, porque no lo impediste? – Dijo Spencer

Yo? Pues también llegue apenas! – Brendon

La verdad es que no llego a penas mira, tu veras que Brendon no ve nada – Ryan tambaleándose

OO valla si que estas ebrio…vamos… - Abrazó a su amigo ayudándolo a caminar – tu también, Brendon, y mejor que llames un taxi no conviene que esto se sepa…

Y así fue como termino esa noche, al parecer era mi culpa, supongo a que se refería, pero no puedo permitir que sepa que lo entiendo, no puedo, porque… posiblemente me da miedo. Pero no quiero volver a ver ene se estado a mi amigo, no cuando es por mi culpa.

+++continuará+++


End file.
